HeartVision Song Contest 10
|presenters = Bebe Rexha |opening = Lindita Halimi perform World |exsupervisor = |host = Radio Television of Kosovo (RTK) |interval = | entries = 15(to date) | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = TBD | winner = TBD |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 10, often referred to as HVSC 10, will be the tenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be held in the winning country of the previous edition. Location : For further information see Kosovo Kosovo (/ˈkɒsəvoʊ, ˈkoʊ-/; Albanian: Kosova or Kosovë kɔsɔva; Serbian Cyrillic: Косово) is a disputed territory and partially recognised state in Southeastern Europe that declared independence from Serbia in February 2008 as the Republic of Kosovo (Albanian: Republika e Kosovës; Serbian: Република Косово Republika Kosovo). Kosovo is landlocked in the central Balkan Peninsula. With its strategic position in the Balkans, it serves as an important link in the connection between central and south Europe, the Adriatic Sea, and Black Sea. Its capital and largest city is Pristina, and other major urban areas include Prizren, Pejë and Gjakova. It is bordered by Albania to the southwest, the Republic of Macedonia to the southeast, Montenegro to the west and Serbia to the north and east. While Serbia recognises administration of the territory by Kosovo's elected government, it still continues to claim it as its own Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija. Host City : For further information see Pristina Pristina or Prishtina34(Albanian: Prishtinë, IPA: pɾiʃtinə ( listen) or Serbian Cyrillic: Приштина), is the capital and largest city of Kosovo. It is the administrative center of the homonymous municipality and district. Geographically, it is located in the north-eastern part of Kosovo close to the Goljak mountains. The city is situated some 250 kilometres north-east of Tirana, 90 kilometres north of Skopje, 520 kilometres south of Belgrade and 300 kilometres east of Podgorica. Being Kosovo's largest city, Pristina is a hometown of many of the major local universities, cultural institutions and commercial companies. The city has a majority Albanian population, alongside other smaller communities. In 2011, the population of Pristina was 198,000. Venue : For further information see City Stadium Pristina Pristina City Stadium (Albanian: Stadiumi i Qytetit, Serbian: Градски стадион, Gradski stadion) is a multi-purpose stadium in Pristina and one of the biggest stadiums in Kosovo.a It is used mostly for football matches and is the home ground of KF Prishtina. The stadium holds 38,500 people, or 16,000 seated. It is also one of the two stadiums that have been picked for international matches. Bidding phase Host venue Participating Countries Returning Artists Participants Voting Grids 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant.